


You're Dripping Like A Saturated Sunrise (Everything Is Blue)

by parabatied



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Cute, Date Night, Fluff, Gay, I just wanted to write something cute, Kisses, LGBTQ, M/M, Malec, Multi, Oneshot, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Romantic Fluff, Saphael, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Simon Lewis accepts his boyfriends sexuality entirely because he's a fucking angel, Stargazing, Vampires, Warlocks, asexual vampire, boyfriends being cute and in love, cute stuff, doing cute couple things, looking at the stars together, oneshots, there's nothing really negative about this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parabatied/pseuds/parabatied
Summary: Basically just everyone being cute and happy and in love. Slight angst here and there but mostly just cute shit.





	1. Star Gazing - Saphael

The sky was painted in water colour splashes of a variety of deep blue shades, speckled with little white stars. And while Simon Lewis was pointing out different constellations and rambling on about space and just how interesting he thought it, Raphael was just listening. Listening, with his eyes closed, to Simon's endless chatter. The two of them had very different schedules,and with that being said, Raphael found it almost, - almost, - surprising that Simon was still awake. That he was even willing himself to stay awake.

It was rather flattering, in some way. Simon Lewis was staying awake for me, Raphael had thought, over and over. Simon Lewis, the Daylighter, is keeping himself awake at midnight to watch the stars with me. That is very kind of him.

And while Simon thought little of it, it meant the world for Raphael. The two of them did indeed have very different schedules. In a few hours, Raphael would be going back to the hotel to sleep the daylight away. Normally, Simon would have been waking up as Raphael was going to sleep. But once again, Raphael thought about how Simon was staying awake for him. Unlike Raphael, Simon could roam freely in the sunlight. A thing that any other vampire could not do. And so of course it meant quite a lot to Raphael that Simon was willing himself to stay awake.

Feeling Simon shake his shoulder lightly, Raphael's eyes opened. Simon was pointing. Pointing, up at the evening sky. "You can see five different planets without a telescope. Maybe six," he said, "if you've got really good eyes." "Oh, how interesting. I never knew." "I know, right? Isn't it cool? Look, you can see Venus a little bit. I double checked this morning just to make sure it wouldn't be a huge time waster trying to point out a planet you wouldn't be able to see."

Raphael glanced at Simon, just for a moment. "I can't really see where it is," He had started to say. Gently, Simon grabbed Raphael's hand and held it up, making the other vampire point. "Look. Right there, you see it?" "That crescent?" "Mhm! We caught it just in time. A few days from now, we wouldn't have been able to see it. Isn't it cool?" Simon gushed. It was quite cute, how excited he could get over things. 

"It is pretty," said Raphael.

"Did you know that Venus is one of the only two planets in our solar system that doesn't have any moons? The other one is Mercury. Venus doesn't have any rings, either. And it's also the hottest planet in our solar system. A lot of people figure that Mercury would be hottest since it's closest to the sun, but no, it's Venus! It has a lot of gasses in the atmosphere up there, and that causes the Greenhouse Effect, which is why it's so hot. And it's the only planet that spins backwards.." Simon rambled on.

Pulling his legs up, Raphael rested his chin on his knees. "You know a lot about Venus," he said.

Simon shrugged. "Venus," he declared, "reminds me of you."

"And for what reason is that, may I ask?"

Sighing, Simon tilted his head back to gaze up at the endless sky overhead. "Venus is misunderstood. It's atmosphere is so much thicker than Earth's, and modern science just can't seem to crack that. And that makes me think of you. You're like Venus. You're this beautiful thing that's really intriguing and weird in it's own great way, but no one really understands it at all. Venus gets it's name from the Roman goddess of love and beauty, and rightfully so." He said. He was going off on a rant of sorts, rambling on about Venus and why he thought it was so damn perfect. "It snows metal and rains sulfuric acid. A day on the surface of Venus would take, like, one hundred seventeen Earth days. It's the second brightest object in the night sky- the only thing brighter is the moon. 

Raphael had leaned over to grab a bag of blood from Simon's backpack, tearing it open. "I suppose that I do not quite understand what about me is.. Venus, Simon."

For a moment, Simon had seemed almost disappointed. He looked at Raphael, saying, "Moral of the story? You're misunderstood, but there's a lot about you that's just.. really wonderful. I guess that was where I was going with this. You're just wonderful, that's what I mean," he said, watching Raphael sink his fangs into the blood bag he was holding. 

If it were humanly- or rather in Raphael's case, - undead-ly possible, he would have been blushing something fierce. He kept a blank expression, though. He always did. Simon was looking up at the sky again, and Raphael could hear him yawn. "You should get back home. You would have been sleeping a few hours ago if you weren't here with me, you know," He said. Simon just smiled, one of those smiles that was just so specifically and entirely Simon. "I wanted to be here," He said. Raphael could barely believe that, but then again, Simon had agreed to come in the first place. "Contrary to popular belief," declared Simon in his typical upbeat tone, "I really do happen to enjoy your company," he concluded as he shifted the position in which he was sitting to look Raphael in the eyes.

"Is that so, Simon Lewis?" Raphael inquired, keeping eye contact with Simon. The other replied, gaze faltering for a split second when he looked downward to Raphael's lips. "It is, yeah," he said, almost whispering by then. "Can I-.." Simon had begun to say, but he stopped himself. He closed his eyes for a moment and, after gathering his courage, asked, "Can I kiss you?"

It just felt right, asking.

And of course, Raphael's answer was, "Yes."

Leaning in, their first attempt to kiss had been a rather awkward experience. They had both tilted their heads in the same direction, and the result had been some nervous laughter before Raphael had opted to tilt his head the opposite way, and that was when they finally got it right. It didn't start out as anything crazy; just a light kiss, gentle, a ghost of something that could have been as intense as a punch to the face. They just hadn't wanted it that way. Not at first.

Of course, Simon's intentions had been pure. At first, anyway, but he would have been lying if he had tried to say that when things had started to get heated, getting laid hadn't crossed his mind. Because it had. And it likely would have happened, with anyone else. Anyone but Raphael, who had almost gone along with it for the sake of getting Simon off. 

It hadn't been until Raphael's shirt was unbuttoned and Simon's was halfway off that the black-eyed vampire had mumbled an embarrassed little, "I can't do this."

And Simon had stopped what he was doing immediately, initially thinking that it had been something of which he had done wrong. "Is it me? Did I do something?" He asked in a soft voice, one hand resting on Raphael's cheek. The reason wouldn't matter anyway; if Raphael didn't want to go any further, then Simon wasn't going to budge either. An 'I can't do this' was a form of 'no', and a 'no' was solid. No meant no, and that was that.

Raphael grabbed Simon's hands in his own, looking down a bit awkwardly. "No. Dios, no, of course it isn't you. I just-.. I would prefer just.." He trailed off, glancing up at Simon with sympathy. "It isn't something I am interested in, you see.."

For a moment, they were quiet, and Simon just thought about any possible reasons why before it occurred to him; "You're ace, yeah..?" He suggested, though it was more of a way of trying to put words to what Raphael had seemed unable to describe. "You don't do sex?" Simon added. Raphael blinked. He didn't quite know what he had expected, but Simon being so accepting hadn't been his first thought. "That's right," He said. "You aren't angry, then?" He asked.

Simon slid an arm around Raphael's shoulder. "No. Hell no. I'd never be angry about something like that," He said, smiling a bit. A reassuring smile. 

"You are something else," Raphael said, resting his head on Simon's shoulder. He closed his eyes, saying, "You really should be getting home. Both of us should, really. It is going to be getting light out soon.." He said with a small sigh. Simon was the first to stand up, and Raphael followed suit, leaving his shirt unbuttoned. It was warm out, anyway.

Straightening out his own shirt, Simon glanced over at Raphael. "How about I walk you home?" He offered.

Raphael glimpsed up at Simon. "I would appreciate that," He said as the two of them gathered their things. 

As they started to walk, Raphael slipped his hand into Simon's and they laced their fingers together. "You know what?" Simon asked. "Hm?" Raphael responded. Simon flashed a fanged smile. "The major difference I think between Venus and you is that modern science might not be able to crack Venus's atmosphere," He said, "But I might be able to crack yours. All you've got to do is help me understand you."


	2. Date Night - Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this like, three months ago. so i apologize if it kinda sucks!
> 
> \- i'm currently taking requests! just comment or dm me on instagram if you have a request for a oneshot~
> 
> \- instagram: @/parabatied !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is, of course, show!malec. but try and think of the height difference as the book height difference- magnus being a little bit taller.

     Alec held Magnus' hand loosely as they walked through the streets of Brooklyn, fingers laced together. The silence between them was a comfortable one, and Alec admired the way the city lights glistened and sparkled. They were beautiful; maybe even- almost, - as beautiful as Magnus. Maybe, he decided. Not quite.

The August air was warm, but comfortable. Not too warm, not humid and sticky. It was perfect, though, for a walk through the streets. Magnus' hands were soft, Alec had noted, and he looked just adorable in the jacket he was wearing.

"You wanna head back to my place?" Magnus had inquired after a few more minutes of sweet, comfortable silence. When it started raining, when there was thunder and occasional crashes of thunder and cracks of lightning up in the sky. "If that's what you want," replied the shadowhunter, a hint of what looked to Magnus like a little smile playing at his soft lips.

The kind of almost-smile that made his heart beat fast. He wondered if Alec wanted to spend the night- he usually did. He'd grown tired of sleeping alone, after all; he liked the idea of being able to sleep in, and wake up late. He liked the idea of being able to sleep in, and wake up late; with Alec- preferably every day. That's all he wanted.

The duo made their way back to Magnus's place, and by then, Magnus had his arm wrapped around Alec's waist, both of them sopping wet from the storm outside. Though it didn't need to be said, Magnus did ask Alec if he wanted to spend the night as he swung the front door closed behind them. The answer was, of course, a yes, and Magnus was glad for that. Though, he did expect it. Alec never would have disagreed to an offer to stay.

Date night was more a success than he had expected, Magnus thought to himself. Not a single interruption the entire time- it was a wonderful thing. After all, they deserved some peace and relaxation for once. For once, they weren't swamped in work or other personal issues. For once, they had an entire evening to themselves.

"Is it alright if I take a shower?" Alec inquired in a soft voice. Magnus thought it was just adorable, the way his boyfriend's hair was all soaked. He found it especially adorable, the little tone of voice that Alec used when he asked for things, and the cute little look he got in his bright eyes when he did. 

Magnus wanted to ask to join him, but, having made a little promise to himself to take things slow with his boyfriend, opted not to. "Go right ahead. You can borrow some clothes, if you wanna. Yours are all wet.." He answered gently, trying not to crack a smile at the pink tint that had made it's way to Alec's cheeks. "That would be perfect. Thank you.."

While Alec made his way to the bathroom to turn the shower on, Magnus found a pair of sweatpants and a loose-fitting t-shirt, taking into account what he figured would be comfortable to sleep in.

"Here you go," Magnus said with a soft hum, setting the folded clothes on the sink and pulling Alec into a brief, sweet kiss. "Take your time, okay? There's no rush," explained Magnus, mumbling the words against Alec's lips. Alec always felt a spark when he kissed Magnus- but, it didn't matter; if Magnus was lightning, Alec wouldn't have had a problem with being electrocuted.

Magnus closed the bathroom door quietly behind him as he strode off to the living room, flicking the stereo on before making his way to his bedroom and changing into whatever he'd worn to bed the night before. He stretched his arms above his head and smiled a little to himself at the thought of his boyfriend, shaking his head as he wandered back to the living room and found an old CD, popping it into the stereo.

There was still a lingering sense of pride within him at the fact that he had actually pulled off a good date night. He had even made Alec laugh a few times on their walk, which was always a bonus. Alec had the cutest laugh.

Time seemed to go by slower than usual, but when Alec walked out of the bathroom, Magnus was more than ready to be a little too cheesy. It'd be worth it, though. He took in the sight of his boyfriend, the sweatpants he was wearing only able to stay up because of the drawstring pulled tight and tied in a little bow. Magnus's t-shirt looked pretty cute on Alec, too, slipping off of his shoulder just a little. And Hell if Magnus didn't melt at the adorably sleepy little look on Alec's face, hair still dripping wet. 

"You look so cute," Magnus gushed fondly, smiling a bit at the HIM song that was playing on the stereo at that moment. And Alec was blushing already- it was always so easy to make that happen, and Magnus adored it.

Success, Magnus decided. Alec was still blushing, and it was just adorable. Holding a hand out and smiling a goofy, lopsided little smile, Magnus said, "Dance with me, Alexander?"

It took everything not to grin at the way Alec rolled his eyes as he walked over, taking his boyfriend's hand and reaching up to rest the other on his shoulder. "I would be terrible to say no, when you're smiling at me like that.."

"You would be," teased Magnus, resting his free hand on Alec's hip and pulling him close, their bodies pressed lightly together. Still blushing like mad, Alec closed his eyes and rested his head against Magnus's shoulder. 

Humming gently, Magnus kept Alec close, swaying them gently. He didn't care if it might not have qualified as dancing; he was just content with his sweet Alexander's always appreciated company, the pitter-patter rain soft against the big glass windows in the living room.

"Magnus.." Alec mumbled softly. Magnus almost didn't hear him, too lost in the minty smell of shampoo, and the feeling of Alec's wet hair against his jaw. "Hmm?" He finally replied.

"I lo-" Alec hesitated, like the word just didn't want to leave him. The L word. It was an important word. He pressed his face against Magnus's shoulder and just took a breath, the smell of Magnus's cologne somehow calming him down, just a little. "I love you, Magnus." He stated softly.

Magnus pulled away just a bit, tilting Alec's chin up and looking him in the eyes. Alec's heart beat fast, and that was the most alive he'd felt in a long time.

"I love you too," Magnus mused in response, pressing his lips to Alec's and putting everything he had into that kiss. Alec's heart had to have skipped a beat. Hell, it probably skipped two. "You look cute in my clothes, you know that?" Magnus chuckled, slowly backing Alec up against the wall. Alec chuckled, looking up at Magnus. "Magnus, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Alexander.." Magnus smiled a little, chuckling at the way Alec squeaked when he picked him up. "You're just so damn irresistible." He mused, carrying Alec to the couch and sitting down with his boyfriend in his lap.

After shifting around and making himself comfortable, Alec placed his hands on Magnus's cheeks and kissed him, gentle and, for the first time that night, confident. Magnus kissed right back, of course.

The kiss was breathy, light, but still as much a lightning snap as ever. Alec pulled away just slightly before pressing his lips back against Magnus's. Lightning, rain, the whole damn storm, and Alec loved it. Hands resting on Alec's hips, Magnus squeezed lightly, nipping at his boyfriend's lip.

Alec closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Magnus's. "I love you." He said, for the second time that night. "I love you, Magnus. I love you, I love you, I love you." He murmured, a hint of what looked to Magnus like a little smile playing at his soft lips.

The kind of almost-smile that made his heart beat fast.

"I love you, too." Magnus murmured, running his fingers through Alec's hair slowly. And they were kissing again, light and loving and wonderful. "I-I wanna see you.. Your eyes, I mean," Alec said softly, speaking against Magnus's lips. "Please..?" He requested. 

Magnus nipped at Alec, almost whispering when he spoke. "Are you sure, love..?" He murmured. He was just worried. Worried that Alec wouldn't like the way he looked, worried that Alec would see him differently.

Worried, overall.

"I'm sure," Alec said reassuringly, hands resting on Magnus's cheeks. The warlock closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, Alexander Lightwood was looking straight into gorgeous cat's eyes, bright and shining and absolutely stunning. 

Alec's silence- his loss for words, in reality,- was rather alarming to Magnus. "Should I.. stop..?" he inquired, examining Alec's expression. He didn't look upset at all..

"No,-" Alec said in a hushed tone. "No, don't stop. I think they're beautiful.." He murmured. For once, Magnus was the one blushing. "You think-" he had started to say, but Alec kissed him, passionately, with feeling. A thunderstorm, Magnus had thought. A cyclone, even.

"I love you so much," Alec said breathlessly, and Magnus slid his hands up and down Alec's sides. "I love you too, Alexander," he purred.


End file.
